Mercy's Dad
by Uhjinhyuk55
Summary: Mercy is sick and her dad is filling her role until she is fit to work again. Until then, the agents of Overwatch are now at his mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Gonna be a bit OOC, this is before Overwatch became illegal, maybe some when it is. The chapters will be non chronological**

* * *

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar**

Angela Ziegler or "Mercy" by her colleague was having a bad day. Her head felt as if splitting, her nose was running profusely. In overall, she was feeling like shit. All she needed was couple of days of rest and relaxation. But how can she? Many Overwatch agents returns with an injury that only she can heal and she was certain to not let anyone use her caduceus staff after the last incident.

"Doctor Ziegler we need your help!"

"Hey Mercy got any snacks?" Tracer asked

"Mercy the Wifi stopped working! Can you fix it?" asked

Wifi? Why would she know why the wifi doesn't work?

The voices overlapped in the doctor's mind. First she simply tried to ignore it or tell them she would fix it eventually. Her final straws were being plucked one by one as the voices grew louder and more obnoxious. She is a doctor and she liked being a doctor, she loved to help people but her illness was having none of it. A vein pulsed, her anger was reaching a level, it was over a certain number.

"Get... out" the doctor said in a small whisper, except a foreign aura surrounded her. One that of a psychopath murderer, "I'm counting to three, one..." every member of Overwatch ran out of the room. Mercy breathed a sign of relief and fatigue. She counted to ten, then with a smile she exited her room. As Mercy walked, she dialed certain numbers to a phone.

* * *

 **Germany**

Medic took another sip of his tea and resumed his work. Now he could continue, Medic opened his fridge.

"Ah there it is" Medic retrieved his sandwich and the mega baboon's heart he heard a phone ringing. The holo screen revealed who it was. Medic answered with a smile on his face, the kind that is normal. "Angela my little fraulein! How are you? You don't sound healthy."

"Ja papa, I need to ask you a favor, are you busy?"

Medic looked around the room, he picked up his magnum and fired a bullet on the recently captured Talon; one that had the galls to break into his home and attempted to steal his technology and the location of his daughter. The gaping hole in the Talon's head regenerated back. Medic smiled but the kind that should not be seen in public. That smile meant whatever he was doing was working.

* * *

 **"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET ME GO!"** Mercy smiled, behind her was agents of Overwatch shuddering as they listened to the cry of help over the phone. Worst of all Mercy giggled as if hearing a dog barking over the phone.

"Papa are you working?" Mercy asked with a smile, her father did love live experimenting

"Ja ja, das ist gut. Was ist es?"

"I'm sick and I was wondering..." Mercy's finger coiled around the wire

"Oh gut gut, come home. Visit your mother she's been lonely." Mercy's father replied

"I'll visit her for sure but that's not it. I was wondering if you could fill in for my post until I can work again." The agents of Overwatch shuddered for a moment. Only few times Mercy has mentioned her family but everyone knew the reputation that surrounded her father and his colleagues. A reputation more vulgar and bizarre than Overwatch and more merciless than Talon. Rumors said if the team would be back, whichever side they team themselves with, the other would be crushed.

Men infatuated with Angela never dared to make an advancement as doing so would mean death. Not only from her father but from her other family members. The story of the mad scien- mad doctor still brought fear to any that treaded on his or his teammate's path. The one facing the death soon was Jack Morrison. Speaking of Jack, he noticed the beautiful Doctor on the phone, smiling. A small envy sprouted inside the strike commander.

"Doctor who are you speaking to?" Jack asked in totally not jealous voice

"My father commander." Mercy replied curtly, the jealousy sprouted into a tree of opportunity

"Your father? Is he visiting? Do you need help accommodating to his visit? do you-" The commander asked pressingly, this would be the first step. HE can think it now, impressing the father meant the hand of the girl whom he loved. He can- would not let this opportunity slide.

"No, it's fine commander" Angela replied with slight annoyance, some made by her headache "Ja papa, no that was a colleague of mine."

Everyone in the room winced at the word, but Strike team commander Jack Morrison was not the kind of man that would give up because of words! Mercy turned to Jack she hesitated but spoke.

"Commander may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, just ask"

"I was wondering if I could leave for a while until my sickness is cured. I need your signature since you are my superior."

"Done and I'll make sure he gets what he needs." Jack eagerly replied

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

"Arzt!" Reinhardt waved at his old friend finally arriving at watch point Gibraltar "How are you my friend?"

"Oh wunderbar Reinhardt! And you?"

"In top shape! Your daughter is inside, after you talk to her how about we share a bottle eh? Oh and" Reinhardt slightly chuckled "Some of the youngsters thought some of your stories were true, so be careful not to scare too much ja?"

"Of course, but I'll make them scared if science demands it!"

Reinhardt laughed alongside with the doctor but hesitated few times after realizing his friend's reply. Some things never changed... even though Reinhardt wanted to.

* * *

The interior of the watch point Gibraltar was interesting at most. Medic appreciated the fine interior designed that matched the sharp technologies that was accommodated inside the building. As he searched for his daughter he gained some attention from the agents, they were staring as if they saw a ghost. At the lobby Medic found his daughter.

"Papa! You're here!"His daughter hugged him tight as she always did, the two pulled apart, the wrinkles of Medic folded as he smiled at his daughter.

"Angela, my little fraulein!" Out of habit Medic pulled her cheeks but Mercy accepted as a ritual of greeting.

"Papa, are you sure about this?"

"Ja ja, it's been a while since I practiced medicine on live consenting subjects!" Mercy giggled like a child at her father's words, the agents unfortunate to hear the conversation however, shuddered at the arrival. It was _the_ Medic, despite the name he was already it was known that he spilled blood more than containing it. Inside Medic's bag "instruments" of science dropped out of his bags.

"I remember this!" Mercy picked up an old but a tool she was fond of "It's your old bonesaw!"

"Ah that brings memories doesn't it?"

"Doctor Artz, it is an honor to meet you." Jack greeted the famed doctor "Rest assured we have everything that will accommodate you needs for scientific pursuit and comfort."

"Everything you say?" The doctor asked with a morbid curiosity

"Papa!" Mercy chided,

Time passed as small chit chats passed by until Mercy looked at the clock, "Oh, I must be going!" Mercy kissed her father's cheeck but before she left she made a request to her father "Papa remember these are good men, you can't experiment on them like you do to your usual test subjects."

"Oh you vater is well aware."

"Alright, goodbye papa!" Mercy ran, in a significant distance away Mercy shouted another reminder "Remember! No dissecting the agents!" with that Mercy left.

"You have raised your daughter well doctor Artz and Again if you need anything please, don't hesitate to ask"

"Hmm... it has been a while since I practiced proper medicine." Medic pondered, the 'papa you're making that smile again!' smile appeared. "Actually, I do need some help."

"What is it sir?"

" _Doctor"_ Medic sharply corrected the commander "Then How would you like to help me practice medicine?"

"I don't think I'm qualified si- doctor." Medic observed the soldier. Jack Morrison: strike team commander, well known hero of Overwatch, in top physical shape no doubt. Jack had the brawns and the brains; both easily obtainable through a scalpel.

"No you would do , let's go practice medicine."


	2. Chapter 2

"So the patient woke up." Medic tried his best to contain his laughter "His memory was wiped and his organs were replaced by cybernetics and he was never heard from again!" Medic's laughter burst out except for Jack Morrison. The only question that remained in his head was this: "How in the green earth was that funny? Is this an inside joke? Are everyone in doctor's team have such morbid humor?"

"Whew... anyvays that's how I got my medical license back." Jack Morrison froze in his seat in the Mercy's but now Medic's room. He felt a something churn in his stomach, however he forced himself to laugh despite how morbid and depressing, not to mention gory it was. How did a man so mad such as Doctor Artz create someone so beautiful like her?

"H-how did you lose it?" Medic's smile widened

"Oh you'll love this story, the one I just told you and this is her favorite bedtime story!"

* * *

"Vhen the patient woke up his skeleton was missing and the doctor was never heard from again!" Now the Medic's laughter was uncontrollable, and Jack Morrison swallowed his vomit, a shime of a machine provided a momentary distraction "Ah the test results!"

Jack Morrison blinked once, then blinked once again. The simple medical room was now dark and damp with tools of tortu- medical instruments and Jack found himself strapped on a examination bed.

"Oh the drugs have worn off hmm... I suppose dosage must be adjusted depending on the person." Medic unstrapped the restraints, Jack quickly sat up, his breath was heavy and he was drenched in his sweat. Jack quickly checked his body, there was no stitch mark, no anything... BY GOD WHAT DID DO TO HIM "Anyvays thank you for being a obedient subject."

Jack slowed his breathing, despite the doctor's... enthusiasm for medicine he _was_ a "doctor". And Jack himself knew madness and genius were different side of a coin. Beside he felt fine... more than fine actually. Jack felt better than ever.

"No problem sir."

"Doktor!"

"I'm sorry si- doctor." Jack looked at the clock striking at one in the afternoon "Doktor Artz, would you like to go on a lunch with me? I can show you around the facility."

"Neine I'm afraid, Reinhardt invited me already" Medic walked to one of his fridge

"I see..." Jack saw two large fridge "Doctor, why do you have two fridge?"

"Oh that's simple." Medic opened the first fridge, te first were full of what Germans would usually eat, some vegetables and fruit, it seemed normal. The second however was full of organs, ranging from brains to hearts filling the entire fridge.

 _oh god_ Jack shuddered

"KILL ME PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Jack Morrison, the strike team commander and a well known hero of Overwatch screamed his lungs out. A head, a decapitated head screamed and begged for mercy. On the bright side the victim was a Talon operative- no THE Talon operative. One that has been killing Overwatch many agents. Yet he felt sympathy for the soul. Medic closed the other fridge and retrieve his lunch from the other fridge.

"Doctor! That man he's-"

"A miscreant that had the galls to break enter in my home. Vell, he'll learn his lesson... and more." For a short moment Jack Morrison saw a flash inside the Doctor.

* * *

"Artz!" Reinhardt bellowed

"Reinhardt!" Medic shouted back

The two germans greeted each other at the mess hall. Except for the veteran agent all eyes were on the two legends simply eating lunch. One agent approached the doctor.

"Excuse me... doctor Artz?"

"Ja? Amari! How are you" Medic replied at the young women

"I am doing well doctor, Reinhardt you didn't tell me you were friend with the veteran of the first omnic war."

"Is that what is called now? I like the Mann vs Machine better." Medic said, he noticed a small child hiding behind Ana's leg "And vho's this little fraulein?"

"Fareeha, say hello to doctor Artz." the child still chose to hide behind her mother.

"Hello..." The child meekly greeted the doctor

"Hallo little one." Medic said with less interest, after all testing on children breached the ethics of medicine... Except psychology, but even that had its own limits, because of it children never interested him, except for his daughter.

"Doctor Artz also someone wanted to speak to you. Her name is-"

A blue light blinded Medic for a moment, then he saw the newest agent of Overwatch, one that was interesting enough for the doctor to taken a liking of.

"Hello doctor! I'm a friend of doctor Angela, Tracer." Medic adjusted his glasses. Scout had an accent from Boston but was tolerable. Sniper had an australian accent but also tolerable. Pyro was understandable and intriguing due to his mental stability and medical state. But this, this accent was appalling, if it wasn't for the particle accelerator he would have immediately lobotomize her.

"So are you really Angela's dad?"

"I am."

"Then please let me have her hand in marr-"

"Tracer!" Jack Morrison approached the group in a fearsome speed and expression "That is so against the rule!"

Suddenly the air grew deadly cold.

"Ah... I see the problem." Medic retrieved his bonesaw from his back, it was not a chainsaw but hell of a lot more intimidating, the somehow fresh blood dripped from the Medic's bonesaw, "You dare discuss about my daughter's future without consulting me?"

"Jack did it!" Tracer blamed the soldier

"Wha? Tracer what the hell!" Jack said

Jack now noticed the entire mess hall empty except for Reinhardt munching on a bowl of popcorn and soda... which was not part of the menu in the messhall.

"Oh so it was you commander." The unexpected formal tone made the commander shudder, it was now Tracer's turn to shudder "You, vhat's your name?"

"L-lena Oxton doctor." Tracer stuttered out her name and lost her confidence she had before, she saw her own trembling reflection through Medic's glasses.

Medic pulled a cellphone and dialed some number.

"Bonjour spy, do you mind doing me a favor?" Medic nodded while on the phone "Ja, Lena Oxton, ja... ja... danke Spy." Medic closed the phone.

"Umm doctor?" Jack said meekly

"I see that you two are infatuated with my daughter, is that true?" the two only nodded "Then how about this? If one of you managed to impress me I vill consider it. You can start by getting me a beer."

"What kind doctor?" Jack eagerly asked

"The one that I like." Tracer and Jack both looked at each other confused. "Move it!"

Jack sprinted while Tracer blinked her way to find alcoholic beverages. Medic sat on to his seat humming the tune of Der Freischutz. Reinhardt was now eating his stake.

"So Artz, are you really going to consider?"

"Maybe... it depends on which kind of beer they bring."

"Doctor!" Jack panted but returned with a six pack of budlight... bud. light. "Here's-" Doctor slapped the sixpack right out of his hand but urged not to slap his face. Reinhardt held his laughter as his old friend would lash out soon. Though he didn't feel sorry for Jack, a budlight to German, a "sophisticated" one at that was a mistake that only a fool would made; then again...

"DO I LOOK LIKE AN AMERICAN JACK MORRISON!" Medic shouted, Jack quickly said sorry, bowed down and sprinted right out. Then Tracer blinked toward the Medic. The bottle had no label but looked promising until the doctor felt the bottle, it was warm... warm. The pure killing intent from the doctor made Tracer retreat as she never thought could before. The malice disappeared as the doctor sat back in his seat.

"Ergh... Vhat is wrong with them? I don't know which is vorse..." Medic said while facepalming german style.

"Why not both?" Reinhardt asked

"Yes, both are equally worse... I hope someone more worthy takes an interest to her and not only them." Medic worried for a moment, before Angela was born Medic was sure of one thing, only the best and the perfect can marry her and those that faltered even the tiniest bit of fraction or not living up to his possible/impossible expectation they would be rejected immediately.

"Like who?"

"Someone with great intelligence with gift for tactics and strategy, gender doesn't matter."

"Hmm... I wonder who that can be..." Reinhardt pondered with Medic

* * *

"Aa... AA CHOO!" while waiting for her Mech to be repaired Hana Song, or betterly known as sneezed

* * *

 **Hello hoped you like it! Let's see how the competition for Medic's favor, who do you want to win?**


	3. Chapter 3

I was a peaceful Saturday morning, Medic continued to read his Saturday news. Agents of Overwatch spent their morning, some busily, some tepidly. Well mostly busy, every agent hastily carried boxes of supplies. Today was training day, yes it's true, the agents are the elite and any obstacles were a mere cannon fodder to the agents of Overwatch. Except one, a training regimen from The Soldier. In middle of chaos Medic and Reinhardt continued eating their breakfast.

"You don't look excited to see your old friend Artz." Reinhardt said, as he chewed another steak. Medic tepidly smashed his potatoes then rubbed his forehead as if he was experiencing a migraine.

"That idiot is going to ruin the peace around here for a while..." Medic noticed Jack Morrison racing against Tracer, a first clear sign of his morning being ruined "Speaking of..."

"Good morning doctor I got you some-" Tracer bitch slapped Morrison out of the way.

"Doctor I got your coffee!" With grace of a roadhog Tracer refilled Medic's cup of coffee.

"Tracer what the he-" Out of nowhere a random shovel landed to Morrison's face, A man in a red soldier outfit dropped kicked after Morrison regained footing. Medic sighed, Soldier finally arrived. Soldier held another shovel in his hand and the other? It was Gabriel Reyes, unconscious Gabriel Reyes.

"ATTENNNNNNSHUN!" The piercing noise alerted Morrison, in front of him was one of nine legendary mercenary. The second most crazy, behind the Pyro was soldier, The Soldier.

"Soldier Sir!" Morrison saluted stiff as a rock and scared as a newborn pup, Soldier's face went close to Morrison's face. Despite Soldier's eyes covered by the helmet Morrison felt the Soldier's gaze piercing his souls.

"SOLDIER I MANAGED TO HIT YOU THEN HIT YOU!... AGAIN!" Soldier said in his usual annoying loud voice.

"I'm sorry sir it will not happen again!" Morrison spoke in a sober tone

"ONE HUNDRED LAPS NOW!" Soldier then hesitated his decision "NO! FIRST... GET ME A BUCKET FULL OF BREAD AND A TELEPORTER!"

"Uh..." Morrison did not understand but he knew better, certainly the legendary soldier knew the best "Yes sir!"

"Medic!" Soldier shouted

"Soldier." Medic calmly greeted back, Soldier then walked off on his own. Then more screaming and sounds of furnitures breaking was heard after. The peace Medic ever so enjoyed was gone, by then he wanted to quit but he knew he had to persevere. His daughter deserved a long vacation and by god if he had to suffer for his daughter's happiness he would suffer.

"So is he alway like that?" Reinhardt asked worriedly

"Mm hmm" Medic sipped his coffee casually "Quite the rambunctious one but you can always count on him. He may be an idiot... well he is. But he was the most ferocious one out of all of us. I remember during the first Omnic crisis ***** **(Mann vs Machine)** he charged at a group of Heavy Omnics with a spoon and survived."

"A spoon?" Reinhardt asked incredulously "You're kidding."

"He can be deadly when he wants to." Medic rubbed the bridge of his nose because of remembering the reason for Soldier's rampage "He only did it because the robots blew his toaster apart. If he had shred of intelligence he really would've been the best."

* * *

In the overwatch training ground every agent lined in a row in a training uniform. The door to the training ground opened. All eyes were now on the red Soldier. Fear stirred inside every agents. Soldier's eyes tore through the agent's confidence piece by piece. Lena Oxton however, did not like the stiff atmosphere. During the strange silence Tracer nudged Morrison's shoulder.

"Well he looks like a stick in the mud." Tracer whispered the tiniest whisper of all whisper, Tracer then turned to front where the Soldier was directly in front of her. That was literally impossible, the Soldier was literally at the end of line. Without making a sound how did he get to her?

"Umm.. hell-"

"DID I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK SOLDIER?"

"N-no."

"CORRECT! NOW TWO HUNDRED LAPS!"

Everyone groaned

* * *

Saturday, thankfully in Watchpoint Gribaltar knew the importance of saturday. Medic understood the cost of training, yes people are bound to be hurt but when his tea time is delayed twice, it... aggravated him. Overwatch? More like Overprotected.

"Doctor was Soldier this... hard?" Morrison winced at the stinking liquid on his wound

"Nein, he was vrose before, you are lucky. Many died because of his regimen... then again they were decapitated head so I guess they were already dead." Medic said nonchalantly.

"Decapitated heads?" Morrison held his mouth in pure shock

"Ja." Medic answered, "Now go, you're all healed."

Jack Morrison paused then turned around before leaving

"Are you sure doctor?" Morrison desperately asked "I think there's something wrong with my leg."

"Yes." Doctor replied in a more serious tone "Now. Go."

"Of course, thank you doctor."

* * *

"MAGGOTS! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THIS? YOU ALL MAKE SICK!"

"Then why don't you try it!" Tracer shouted, then silence reigned in the training room. All the trainees were watching from the observatory area. Surrounding the Soldier was four A class heavy droids. All Soldier had was a shovel, a belt of grenades, and an old fashioned rocket launcher. The siren rang and the droids lit up and began firing.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Soldier shouted his warcry then proceeded to dodge every attacks made by the heavy droids. As Soldier ran he lobbed a grenade then rocket jumped in an unimaginable height. Soldier gripped on to the droid's back and used his trusty shovel to rip out the plates and the wires inside, in short time the first A class heavy droid was taken out.

The agents of Overwatch watched in amazement of Soldier's finesse and sheer brute skills. One after another training drones twice his size fell. Soldier rolled out out of the heavy drone's attack then climbing the arms like a mad monkey. Before anything else can happen Soldier unlatched the pins of the grenades and was swallowed up by the explosion.

"Oh my god someone get the med staff qui..."

Within the smoke Soldier emerged out... with a loaf of bread, which chose to snack on.

"What?" Soldier said as if something was wrong

"Just what are the red team...?" Morrison said in most confused and tired voice "What are they some sort of combat gods?"

* * *

 **Germany**

In the green hills the clear skies and the sun provided a gentle warmth that Angela loved. The cool soft wind enveloped Angela and ruffled her hair. The scent of grass and the soft mud hitting the surface of her boots, she really was back home. Angela finally arrived to the destination, the willow tree grew taller from her last visit.

"Hi mama." Angela softly said, she kneeled to the stone plaque below the willow tree "It's been awhile, I've been so busy but thanks to papa I was able to get some time off. I really miss you, every time I bandage a wound I always remember how gentle you were. Remember that time I ran off to the forest and came back with forest animals with me and they refused to go home?"

"You forgot the part where the house was a mess. And the fact that they visited every month or so" A brusque voice called from behind "hello Angela."

"Uncle Blazkowicz!" Angela sprang toward the tall muscle bound man "What are you doing here?"

"Just to say hi to your mother." BJ placed a bouquet of white lilies on the grave "I can say the same to you, why aren't you at Gibraltar?"

"Papa's covering for me so I can get some break."

"I feel almost bad for them."

"I know... now everyone knows how great of a doctor papa is. How am I supposed to surpass his skills now that they know?" Angela sighed, Blazkowicz on the other hand disagreed internally.

"I'm not sure about that..."

* * *

"Doctor I really feel fine."

"Nonsense" Medic made sure his tortu- medical tools were clean "Those approve medicine are nothing compare my own."

"Really back in my days we used Demo's beer to clean our wounds." Medic said while tightening the straps on the victim "Oh how science has advanced. Too bad there are more restrictions on them, wouldn't you agree Morrison."

"Of course doctor..."

"I have question to ask Morrison,did Angela ever mentioned you about my wife?" Now that Morrison thought other than his father not once he heard about her mother.

"No sir"

"I thought so, you see she was..."

* * *

 _"Artz you son of a bitch!" A blond woman grappled Medic's collar however it did little to intimidate medic "What the hell did you do to him?"_

 _"I saved his life that's what I did!" Medic pushed the woman off of him_

 _"Saved his life? Look at him! He's just like them now!"_

 _"This was the only way to save him you ignorant woman!"_

 _"Says the guy that turned a man to a heartless machine!"_

* * *

 **Skullgirls OST- Peace**

"She was quite the woman,stubborn as an ox, headstrong, and helping everyone in need. She was too trusting..." Medic's lips cracked to a solemn frown. Medic stopped in his movement, flooded by the memories that suddenly overwhelmed him. Her smiles, her kindness, her gentleness... He saw every great aspect of his wife in his sweet daughter. And every time he would see her he felt a bitter-sweet happiness. Medic lossened the restraints off of Morrison. For the first time for the commander he saw humanity within the doctor.

"I did not call you here just to test my medicine. Tell me Morrison, how much are you willing to be devoted to my daughter?" Artz asked sincerely

"Sir?"

"Homosexual, heterosexual... it doesn't matter whom my daughter loves, I want someone that is serious about her, someone that will keep her happy, so she would never cry again. Despite her disposition she is still a frail little girl inside just like her mother. She worries for others and ignores her own health. If something goes wrong She blames herself then she punishes herself later... just like her mother." Medic wiped his glasses and continued "She is gentle yet frail, strong but doubtful. It took her years to adjust living without her mother. Once..."

* * *

 _"Angela?" Artz saw his daughter crying once more, was it a nightmare? Grief? It did not matter to him, he made promise to his cherished one that he would always be there for his daughter. Artz entered Angela's room, treading carefully and bearing the ripping sobs. Sitting next to Angela on her bed Angela buried her grief within Artz's chest._

 _"Papa..."_

 _"What's wrong Angela? Was it another nightmare?" Angela shook her head slowly, like a trembling toddler._

 _"I keep forgetting... No matter how hard i try I just can't remember what I used to do with mom... or how she used to brush my hair. I don't want to forget her papa! I miss her so much!" Artz embraced Angela tightly. Artz was a scientist that had just about every answer to every problems, except one. No there was an answer in the realm of psychology... but how was he supposed to tell that to his grieving daughter?_

 _"I-I miss her too. Sometimes you just can't stop that from happening."_

 _"B...but I don't want that! I want to see her again! I want her to brush my hair like she did every morning! I want to cook with her again! I want... I want her back."_

 _"I know Angela. I know you miss her but don't worry." Artz embraced Angela closer "She may not come back but I promise you Angela, I will make you happy."_

* * *

"I devoted everything for her and it is inevitable that she will leave, to fly to have a family on her own. All I wish is for her to not go through such griefs again." Artz eyes sharpened to the old days of First Omnic war, the piercing glare that even put his brother in law to his knees. Morrison was speechless, both astounded and felt consternation by Artz's love for his daughter. "I ask you again Jack Morrison, how much are you willing to be devoted for my daughter?"

"With every fiber of my being sir. I would make her happy. I love her." Morrison replied

"We'll see. That's all I wanted. You can leave."

"Doctor Artz, thank you. For giving me an opportunity."

"I never said that did I? Ultimately it's up to her to choose not me."

* * *

Ah yes Sunday morning, it was pleasant. Soldier was quiet which was never good but Medic was willing to take in the silence as much as her can. In the Overwatch mess hall Medic read his news with a nice black coffee in his hand. Sitting next to the large window walls the sunlight gently flowed in through the window. While reading he saw a zipping blue light. Reinhardt was on a mission and Torbjorn was also out. Meaning there wasn't anyone that he could speak to or anyone that would match his intelligence. Meaning, he had to deal with _her_.

"Mornin' doc more coffee?"

"Doctor. And no." Doctor replied coldly

"Well what about-"

"MMEDIC!" Soldier burst out of nowhere for once Soldier's vivacious attitude helped him.

"Good morning Soldier." Medic

"You done something to Morrison, he is stronger than ever ever since he left your office. I want to thank you for that!" Soldier said. Medic then thought of another great idea.

"Oxton I have no need for coffee, thank you but I'd like to be alone to speak to Soldier. We have something important to discuss."

"Of course doctor, have a good morning!" Tracer left the two legend to their own

"Soldier, listen carefully..."

* * *

 **Hoped you like it, any question or concern feel free to PM me! If you left a review thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes I know I know, this is REALLY SHORT, it's 526 words. I'm so sorry it's short but I'm really busy. I'm running out of ideas and I had to scrap so many version of this chapter and I got so frustrated, so I'm like screw it might as well publish one part that I actually like. I really love you guys for supporting me and giving reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't make a longer chapter...**

* * *

Think of a ski mask, what is the first word you think of?

robbers

That used to be the case but one man, a frenchman changed that. Now it was a signature, a sign of a gentlemen. The Overwatch headquarters was in panic this time, more than usual, and you'll think everything will come back to normal when Soldier left, that however, was a wishful thinking. This was a different kind of panic not the

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE! SAVE YOURSELVES!"

That is saved for another person, soon. It was more like.

"All systems are malfunctioning! Defences are out! No feed from the cameras!"

Medic sipped his morning coffee once more, this time in his daughter's office while reading the latest _Bonesaw Weekly_. Again Medic was reminded of Overwatch's incompetence, all matters of defense down and breached, no communications, no sign of culprits, it meant two things either or both. Though Medic already knew who already arrived.

"Acting like children, how appropriate." Medic lightly said as he saw soldiers passing by through the half blinded window.

"Oh come on Medic, don't be so harsh on them."

Medic slightly nodded to an old and respected colleague

"You need to understand engineer," A french accented man said gracefully as ever "this is where our dear doctor's daughter work at. How is she anyways?"

"Exactly spy. And from the postcards, wunderbar" Medic said in midst of the mumbled chaos outside, the doctor sighed at the ensuing mayhem "as for the overwatch, not only they are incompetent and childish but-"

The door slammed open with Jack Morrison fully armed.

"Doctor we need to evacuate there's a-"

The frenchman known as Spy blew out a smoke leisurely. The mentor of Tobjorn Engineer, tuned his guitar and next to him a strange laptop. And the new doctor of the facility sipping on his morning coffee. The three brains of red, as they were called were enjoying their morning, except for Medic, then again his morning was usually ruined either by someone or something.

"Inane..." Medic finished his sentence

"So this is just..." Morrison said shockingly

"A test!" Engineer strum his guitar "Tobjorn wanted me to test the defense of the headquarter, the pupil surpassing the master, at least trying."

"You're Tobjorn's mentor but..."

Morrison remembered the old picture of Red Team back during the first Omnic Crisis so how in blue hell did they look barely the same?! Morrison stared at Engineer again.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Spy lit another cigarette "Thank you for the breakfast doctor, but I have business to attend to. Gentlemen, Morrison." with grace that Spy always carried Spy disappeared as if he never existed in the first place.

"Anyways." Engineer typed his keyboard, within few seconds the halls calmed with an announcement of the defense breach ceased. "this might be better than crossword puzzle. Mind if I visit every weekends?"


	5. Announcement

Sorry guys this isn't a new chapter but an announcement. Soon I will be signing my contract with the USMC, most likely I will be gone for 3 months for boot camp after. Even after that I'll be entering MCT or SOI after(still undecided on my MOS). And before that with school work and studying ASVAB chapters will be released REALLY REALLY REALLY slow.

Thanks for leaving reviews and supporting me for all this time! I really enjoyed reading reviews and they always motivated me. But I have to go on my own path now. It's been fun, and learning experience. I can not thank you enough for supporting me. I hope you guys will have a fruitful and happy futures.

I love you all

-Uhjinhyuk55


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys how's it going, it's been a while since I got to release a new chapter.**

 **Few news, first I got through MEPS and I'm finally in the US Armed Forces!**

 **Second I got my MOS 13XX CP!**

 **Third I got a ship date which is around August!**

 **Anyways if you guys are still following this story thank you so much for doing so. Hopefully I can still continue to write and you guys can still read, let's continue our journey.**

 **Also I might do a Samurai Jack crossover ever since season 5 came out, I've been bringing Samurai Jack ever since season 5 came out and I'm hooked by the show.**

 **And maybe a For Honor crossover, been playing every time I have the chance. I main Lawbringer but also Conqueror at times, DEUS VULT. Which do you guys prefer?**

 **Anyways enough chitchat, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Biology, it may not be Artz's major but he did find a morbidly strange fascination to it. In the Overwatch headquarters, there were many specimens, however the variation were less favorable. The specimens were either humans or omnix. One however did caught Artz's attention. Among the insipid agents only few managed to hold a conversation with the Medic.

Artz had to admit, other than his late wife, daughter, and his comrades there was no other people he could consider as "family." If Angela was his daughter (which she is), Winston would be his son. Winston had all the requirements. Intelligence, patience, and rather more interesting personality than any other agents.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Winston asked, he adjusted his glasses as he tuned his new model of shield generator.

"Nein, let's continue the experiment shall we?" Artz said, he watched

Despite being an ape Winston had the same as eyes as his former pupil Harold Winston. Artz hid a slight frown forming on his lips.

"Doctor… may I ask you a question?" Winston softly spoke

With old age came with age, it was obvious what the question was.

"Harold was a fine pupil, intelligent with avidity for knowledge." Artz spoke as he worked on the other part of the shield generator.

"Doctor… how did you know?" Winston asked incredulously

"As you grow old you'll know. Not to mention I have a daughter who was once a teenager." Artz said, he fondly remembered his daughter as a teenager, though Angela merely asked for more books and visiting lectures than wanting shoes or boys.

"Right, doctor Ziegler, I forgot." Winston chuckled "how was she like during her teenage years?"

"Idealistic, too idealistic for her own good. Even now." Artz said regrettably "and just like Angela. Harold also believed that world peace could be achieved by defending the peace and by through constant scientific advancement, peace could be stabilized."

Winston turned to the doctor incredulously "What do you mean doctor? That's how peace is kept, that's why Overwatch exists."

Medic smiled at Winston as one would at an innocent child "Winston, if you have seen what I have witnessed in my lifetime you would understand that only way to achieve peace is war."

"But doctor-" Winston stopped, he saw a cold visage seething a dangerous aura. His fur stood tall and his instinct screamed in fear.

Medic picked up the shield generator and presented to Winston as he fixed the rest of the components himself, as he did the Medc spoke in a deathly monotoned voice.

"How about an example then?" Artz set the shield generator down, after a few blinks the shield began to appear "you built this as a mean to protect, am I correct?"

Winston nodded

"Good, however I see it as a weapon." Artz said with an ominous smile "the shield generator would be inside out, none can escape inside the shield's vicinity while projectiles from outside are able to."

Winston began to pale, he knew where the Medic was leading with.

"So imagine if you will, depending on the size of the shield, a platoon, or a battalion, or even the whole army can be trapped, and while they are, the artillery strikes can decimate the forces." Artz shrugged casually "and somehow if there are survivors they would be killed by the death squads. Oh no, I meant 'taken as prisoners by the search teams.' I will never understand for the frivolous euphemisms…"

It was not the idea that made Winston fear the doctor but the way he spoke about the method so calmly, so casually, as if talking about something mundane.

"The shield generator should be working now, I have friend I need to meet so I'll be leaving now."

* * *

 **Yes the chapter was rather short but in return I promise you guys Pyro will be the next guest of the story.**


	7. Chapter 6

Talon operative base was always kept in secrecy, hidden by the most advance technology to hide themselves in any environment. The 55th Talon Assassination Unit (TAU), was on a five month preparation assault on the UN meeting that would be held in Sweden. Squads of twelve roamed patrolled the forest in case of the illegally reestablished Overwatch. One could not be too overcareful. Within the dense forest the last member of fourth squad of 11th platoon limped as fast as he could. Behind him, the a ghost in a tale of a mercenary walked ever so calmly.

The distinct sound of the heavy breath from the gas mask echoed through out the forest. Suddenly the lone survivor fell on the floor, he looked back. An ax was lodged to the nearby tree and his leg was severed. It was not the pain but the shock he felt. He could not believed it, it was The Pyro, the most enigmatic member of the infamous Red Team. The last view the Talon agent had was himself on the reflective glasses of Pyro's gas mask. The entrance was a difficult to find even with the access cards he gathered from the dead agents. Instead Pyro made his own. Apparently making another entrance with a high powered blow torch was a difficult one. It was such a big deal that an alarm was raised.

Pyro watched the Talon agents rushing into where he was, he equipped his flamethrower. Soon as the agents were seen flames were let loose. In an unfortunate timing an agent emerged out of the corner which was met with the sharp edge. The surprised reaction let Pyro knew how many people there were. He equipped his trusty flamethrower. The low hiss of his weapon made his presence known. For those that did not realize, the legend himself and being burnt to ashes made them realized, a rather too late however.

The close tight corridors and hallways worked wonders for Pyro. Any forces that attempted were grouped for easy killings. The riot shields were melted through the high pressured flame. It was an easy task so far until he met an opponent. The dark skinned man was tall as Heavy, and had a robotic arm.

"Why have you come here?"

Pyro gave his reasons of course as usual, it was incomprehensible.

The response was an unexpected fast attacks from the man. Pyro dodged easily, he'd seen faster attacks from the enemy Spy. Pyro waited for the perfect opportunity, he grabbed the man's hand with a grip of a snake. The man had a shocked reaction plastered to his face, soon it changed to a struggling one as he attempted to free himself of the grip. The shock expression appeared, when the man was facing the barrel of a flare gun.

Eventually the Talon outpost the fire began to swarm the every inch of the base. Like a fierce storm the unfortunate soldiers of Talon agency were burnt to ash. The thick steel door, the last bastion of the pathetic defense was on the verge of being broken down. A metal door composed of all kinds of strong, and near indestructible materials was on the verge of being torn down... by an ax. The last remaining agent huddled with rifles in hand, waiting for the door to be ripped open and fight for their life and to hopefully survive. The infamous gas mask peeked through the tears of the metal door, the heavy breathing echoed inside the panic room. Then with a final swing, the door finally ripped opened.

* * *

At the old base of Gibraltar Winston gave the news of the attack.

"While the threat did disappear..." Winston took off his glasses, unable to comprehend such violence from one man. "I believed that whatever attacked the outpost is much bigger threat

Inside the conference only Mercy, McCree, Genji, Hanzo, Lena and Morrison remained inside the room. The rest could not bare to the rest of the report after the gruesome but accurate description of murders. After the disbandment of Overwatch the rest of Red team dispersed, they were degraded to mere rumors. The rumors however, began to surface back. The report of the attack proved even further. It was then Winston noticed Mercy's puzzled expression.

"Something wrong Angela?" Winston asked

"No it's just that... you did say an ax, a fire ax to be exact?"

Winston nodded.

Angela clapped her hand in realization "I might know who it is!"

"Who is it?"

"Unc-"

Winston was interrupted by the sudden gunfire. Then all suddenly the gunfire stopped. A clank rhythmically echoed toward the briefing room. The agents prepared to encounter whoever came to invade.

"Angela... what are you doing?"

Morrison watched as Angela lightly walked toward the entrance and exit the room.

"Uncle Pyro!"

The tense atmosphere disappeared as Angela's childish giggles echoed in the halls. The agents exited to see Angela energetically hugging a gas masked man. She held Pyro's hand and guided him inside the briefing room.

"Winston the person that attacked the Talon base was my uncle!" Angela said giddly

"Exactly how many uncle does she have?" McCree whispered to Morrison.

"I stopped counting after five..." Morrison whispered back.

The maniac waved with a muffled hello. The camaraderie within Red team was undefeatable, however, they all agreed that Pyro was on the unique side. Unique meaning completely bat shit cold blooded maniac. Though they admitted he was a good cook, that was undeniable. Nevertheless Pyro was just like family to the Reds. The agents inside the briefing room they watched Angela conversing with the unintelligible sounds from Pyro. Winston, the burly beast he was, approach Pyro slow and careful as possible.

"Uhm- -"

Winston froze, he was locked in a bear hug. Winston prayed in the last moments in his life as he knew he would die. However he realized, he was just being hugged.

"He said he loved your inspiring works!" Angela translated.

"Oh um... thank you." Angela said with uncertainty, whether to be happy or be afraid.

"He said that he came all the way to hunt down his final prey." Angela translated, all in a disturbingly casual tone. "He said that he's inside the base somewhere."

Pyro muffled in a happy tone, while brandishing his fire ax happily.

"S-so, Why did he go there in the first place?" Lena asked.

Pyro spoke then Angela translated in manner that the response made perfect sense.

"He wanted some sugar for his coffee."

* * *

 **I'm not dead yet. Just to bring up to you guys in speed I went through the mandatory training and now working in Camp Foster, a Maine Corps base. My section is the busiest section so I don't have much time to relax. Still I'll try to write if I can. Stay safe everyone.**


End file.
